


Yours for Tonight

by gummyrubi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, PWP, Power bottom hibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Takeshi and Kyoya don't waste any time when they have a night in together.





	Yours for Tonight

“I’m surprised you’re so eager to see me,” Takeshi chuckled into the kiss.

Kyoya pulled back enough to narrow his eyes at him. “Stop talking or I’ll bite you to death.”

Takeshi smiled, wrapping an arm around Kyoya, the other pulling Kyoya’s hair back, exposing his neck more. He trailed kiss down his jaw, then neck, lips pressing softly against Kyoya’s pulse. He could tell Kyoya liked it but also felt that he was becoming restless, about to threaten him to hurry up or he’d leave. He would do it too, he'd left other times, when Takeshi wouldn't ease up on the teasing, when Takeshi overwhelmed him. With Kyoya’s shirt—the only piece of clothing standing in their way—loose and slipping off his shoulder, Takeshi could tell how impatient he was. How impatient they were _both_ getting.

Takeshi let go of Kyoya’s hair and wrapped both arms around Kyoya’s waist, effortlessly picking him up as Kyoya’s legs hooked around Takeshi.

“Don’t think your little display of strength impressed me.”

Takeshi raised a brow, taking them to the bed, carefully lowering Kyoya onto it. “I thought you said no talking.” But he sounded smug so Kyoya kicked him. And he deserved it.

Takeshi caught it after he winced and lowered Kyoya’s foot. He climbing into the bed, hovering over Kyoya. “Someone’s impatient.” But he didn’t tease any further, already very aware of just how close to death he was here. He was here for a good time and hopefully, a long time.

Minutes later, Kyoya was finally naked and under Takeshi who was still opening him up. Kyoya was panting and grunting, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Takeshi would never admit it (because he did value his life) but one of his favorite things was watching how expressive Kyoya became, how unapologetically vocal he was during sex. How much he was comfortable showing to Takeshi and Takeshi alone.

He’d only just finished putting on the condom when Kyoya flipped them over, so he was straddling a surprised Takeshi.

Kyoya guided Takeshi’s cock to his entrance.

“Wait—” Takeshi tried.

Kyoya sank down without hesitating, both groaning in pleasure once Kyoya bottomed out.

Takeshi’s hands found themselves on Kyoya’s hips. “You’re relentless.”

Kyoya smirked down at him, grinding down and leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed him, long and slow, enjoying the way he felt with Takeshi inside of him. “You love it.”

Takeshi kissed him back as he started moving because he did.

They both did.

It didn’t take long for them to be reduced to a pair that lost words, breathing heavily as they moved against each other, Kyoya dictating their pace.

Takeshi could feel himself getting close so he took hold of Kyoya’s waist and flipped them over despite his protests, thrusting deeper into him the moment he had Kyoya under him. Kyoya groaned and his eyes promised a painful retribution but for now he’d let it happen because they were _so_ close and—

Kyoya came first, his release splashing onto both of their chests moments before Takeshi thrust himself as deep as he could and he came inside Kyoya, his dick throbbing and causing Kyoya to feel every twitch inside him, every bit of the hot release coating him inside.

Takeshi made to pull out but Kyoya pulled him down, kissing him much more softly than they had earlier, their lips moving against each other like their first few kisses they’d shared. They pulled apart and Takeshi searched into this dark violet eyes, looking fond when he finally found it.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and pushed Takeshi off of him, an aborted moan catching on his tongue as Takeshi slid out of him and the release followed right after.

Takeshi chuckled, “ _Relentless_.”

Kyoya huffed and let the other hold him close. They both should shower and would in a moment but for right now, they would allow themselves this moment of—

Comfort.

Kyoya closed his eyes, knowing Takeshi with his arms wrapped around him from behind would stay there until they both had to leave.

Kyoya always wanted to be the one that left first, but with Takeshi he came to change, he could relax around him and he didn't regret sticking around till morning—actually he liked it. He'd take what he could get, with the lives they led. 

Takeshi had easily broken down his walls and made things so much easier in his life. Kyoya had been annoyed at first, and they fought about it a few times, but they've talked it out since, they've let themselves just be together now. 

Kyoya glanced over his shoulder at Takeshi’s sleeping face, and he gave him a brief kiss on those soft lips.

Takeshi smiled into the kiss, eyes opening and looking right at Kyoya's.

Kyoya pulled away from the kiss and elbowed him in the stomach. Takeshi chuckled, figuring he deserved that, too.

They had to travel again, Takeshi out of Italy and Kyoya to do some recon in somewhere he wouldn't say. He never said, and Takeshi was used to that. He could always trust that Kyoya would be fine. He always knew where Takeshi was, if he ever needed him.

But they both knew they’d come together again as soon as they were back in the same place.

Takeshi kissed Kyoya’s exposed shoulder and they both settled down again. They meant to wake less than an hour later, because they had things to do but they accidentally slept through the night.

And if they woke up with Kyoya sleeping on Takeshi’s chest and Takeshi’s arm around his waist, well, no one had to know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something for my first fic in this fandom lol   
> I have more stuff planned for them in the future, hopefully I can get to those soon!   
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com//gummyrubi) and [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk more of this ship with me!


End file.
